


Ex-Aid同人－全员演艺圈脑洞-时生总是来晚一步

by KnightNO4time



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:34:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25856719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Kudos: 1





	Ex-Aid同人－全员演艺圈脑洞-时生总是来晚一步

Ex-Aid同人－全员演艺圈脑洞-时生总是来晚一步

#  [时生总是来晚一步](http://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/)

weibo：被苍叶声音击沉的时生  
凹三：KnightNO4time

  1. [](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_109cf4da)

[ 75](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_109cf4da)

### [Ex-Aid同人－全员演艺圈脑洞](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_109cf4da)

圣都事务所，是目前有名的大型艺人事务所，社长是镜灰马。而他的儿子镜飞彩是事务所里最当红的艺人，甚至去美国好莱坞拍摄过。

而宝生永梦则是圣都从新人比赛里找到的新人艺人，也是委托给飞彩带的直属后辈。后来因为活动企划，他和飞彩临时组成了演唱组合CR。（要不要是Crystal Rider？）

花家大我曾经也是这个事务所里过去最棒的艺人，可后来却因为被诬陷上绯闻而闹出事件，从而被开除。现在大我已经去了一家较小的事务所。

假野明日那和大我是同期，目前在圣都是有名的女艺人，也是飞彩和永梦的大前辈。活动时她都是用艺名Poppy。明日那很照顾新人，经常帮助和指导永梦。

西马妮可也是极具实力才华横溢的新人，但在过去的比赛上输给过永梦，从而一直记得永梦。后来在新人比赛上看到男子组的永梦拿到了一第进入圣都，从而没能在女子组获的第一名的妮可从此决定一定要超越他。

妮可进入到了大我的事务所，并决定证明自己，即使不去那种有名的大事务所，也会用实力出彩。她被分给大我带，确实一个看起来嚣张的后辈，但却实力很强。随后和大我也有了一个临时组合。

帕拉德有两个设定。

第一个：帕拉德和永梦小时候认识，好玩的很好，并且说彼此会是好搭档。后来成长中经历转学搬家等等而疏远，后来帕拉德看到了永梦比赛获奖的事，从而自己去应聘了圣都，并要求成为永梦的经纪人。

第二个：帕拉德和永梦本没有交集，而当时为未来工作感到没有有趣的帕拉德，本来想应聘幻梦公司的。但他再去看了新人比赛后被永梦深深吸引，从而很想知道这个拿了第一并且有潜力的人将来会有什么发展。从而他辞去了幻梦的面试通知，转而投了圣都并被录入。并凭着才能和关系，成为了永梦的经纪人。

石墨是圣都的经纪人，以前是大我的经纪人，后来大我离开后成为了永梦。作为培育了两大当红明星的他，可以说是有名厉害的经纪人之一。不过他和自己负责的艺人总是保持距离，所以和飞彩关系并不靠近，当初和大我性格上还不合。

石墨和帕拉德认识，还很照顾帕拉德。虽然比帕拉德大很多，却没有前后辈的感觉。一方面是帕拉德比较自由，另一点是看得出帕拉德的实力从而石墨都以平等眼光对待。

后来帕拉德进入省都后，也是因为这个关系让石墨推了把，从而新人的帕拉德才可以去当新人永梦的经纪人。同时帕拉德也是石墨后辈，也因为飞彩和永梦的合作而经常碰面一起工作。

幻梦也是目前很大的艺人事务所，和圣都几乎匹敌。本来社长是檀正宗，但后来事务所被揭露私下做个勾当（没设计是什么勾当），而让正宗被抓。他儿子檀黎斗继承，使得幻梦发展壮大。

九条贵利矢是幻梦的当红艺人，并且因为幻梦和圣都的艺人经常合作，所以他和飞彩也早有接触。后来遇到了新人永梦，两个人聊得很好，私下交流也变多。

不过贵利矢发现了黎斗隐藏的真相。其实几年前是因为黎斗做了勾当，而他嫁祸给了父亲正宗。同时那次事件也牵扯上了他们公司的艺人，黎斗施计让事件的调查改变方向，并嫁祸给了当时共演的演员大我。

同时这个是发展也牵连了当时圣都的另外两名演员，大我的好友牧治郎，以及牧的后辈百濑小姬。然后在那次事件当中，正在拍摄的现场被黎斗暗中假造事故，导致在场的牧和小姬身亡。所以当时作为小姬恋人的飞彩一直很讨厌引发当时事故的大我，但他也知道那个事故并不是出自大我之手。

贵利矢要揭露黎斗的事情，却被发现。黎斗试图给他制造压力，并且打断埋没贵利矢的艺人之路。但贵利矢找到圣都并对飞彩和灰马讲述了当年小姬的真相，以及也拉上了大我和当年是大我经纪人的石墨。从而推翻了黎斗。

在圣都的帮助下，黎斗进入监狱，而贵利矢转去了圣都。

此时天崎恋出现决定成为幻梦社长，但刚上任没多久，被释放的正宗就回来把他赶走了。

随后正宗保释了儿子黎斗，却告诉黎斗不要回来幻梦，彼此父子关系断绝。正宗打算击垮圣都，让幻梦重回排名第一的事务所。（曾经幻梦第一大，圣都第二。事件后正宗被捕，事业下降，但黎斗恢复后也就持平，不过圣都算是第一了。这次事件后幻梦业绩下降很多，已经退出第二名）

此时正在思考去哪里的黎斗，却受到了恋的邀请。作为被正宗赶走的恋，邀请黎斗和他合创一家事务所，并在此时幻梦跌入低谷还在逐步起色时，来击败幻梦。

黎斗答应后，同时盘算在完成创业后，将公司抢走独吞。

构思花絮：

    1. 感谢Arzack的提议，Bugster的经纪人设定很有趣。

    2. 贵利矢给我的第一反应其实是狗仔队，但被吐槽说那样的话大家都会被扒光的。

    3. 大我辞职后本来觉得可以做自由身，参加一些小活动。

    4. 或者大我去了一个很小的事务所，或者自己弄了事务所。妮可闯进来说她要做大我的经纪人，并且野心勃勃的要把这个破事务所给搞大。

    5. 本来设计明日那是飞彩经纪人的，还被Arzack说私下可以用Poppy身份做网络偶像活动。这工作量有点大，而且自从提到石墨可以做经纪人后，我就想到他可以同时联系到大我和飞彩。而且Poppy本身的设定就是最合适偶像的。

    6. 思考妮可和大我做什么组合时，想到了广播节目和综艺主持…最后被说还是唱歌吧，还可以跳跳舞。感觉男女组合挺少的？年龄还差了那么多。

    7. 脑洞创作一时爽，写完就不用写文了，也不会折腾文。

[假面骑士ex-aid](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%87%E9%9D%A2%E9%AA%91%E5%A3%ABex-aid)[宝生永梦](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%AE%9D%E7%94%9F%E6%B0%B8%E6%A2%A6)[帕拉德](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%B8%95%E6%8B%89%E5%BE%B7)[花家大我](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E8%8A%B1%E5%AE%B6%E5%A4%A7%E6%88%91)[九条贵利矢](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E4%B9%9D%E6%9D%A1%E8%B4%B5%E5%88%A9%E7%9F%A2)[镜飞彩](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E9%95%9C%E9%A3%9E%E5%BD%A9)[Graphite](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/Graphite)[檀黎斗](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E6%AA%80%E9%BB%8E%E6%96%97)[檀正宗](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E6%AA%80%E6%AD%A3%E5%AE%97)[ex-aid](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/ex-aid)

评论(15)

热度(75)

    1. [](http://wumo7488.lofter.com/) [芜墨](http://wumo7488.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    2. [](http://hangai965.lofter.com/) [函荄](http://hangai965.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    3. [](http://yirongyaoweiming.lofter.com/) [以荣耀为名](http://yirongyaoweiming.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    4. [](http://xiaohei055.lofter.com/) [百鬼夜行](http://xiaohei055.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    5. [](http://xiaohei055.lofter.com/) [百鬼夜行](http://xiaohei055.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    6. [](http://fufululu512.lofter.com/) [假面](http://fufululu512.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    7. [](http://shisan464.lofter.com/) [十三](http://shisan464.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    8. [](http://anokayan.lofter.com/) [秋山零](http://anokayan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    9. [](http://k8728.lofter.com/) [K](http://k8728.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    10. [](http://fanzhongerbingdeluxifa.lofter.com/) [陌路两立](http://fanzhongerbingdeluxifa.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    11. [](http://huaiwind24.lofter.com/) [红槐树](http://huaiwind24.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    12. [](http://lengkuwuqingkangnajiang336.lofter.com/) [我嗑的cp今天好了没](http://lengkuwuqingkangnajiang336.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    13. [](http://fusheng633.lofter.com/) [阿狸](http://fusheng633.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    14. [](http://ff97008.lofter.com/) [黑兽](http://ff97008.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    15. [](http://ff97008.lofter.com/) [黑兽](http://ff97008.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    16. [](http://aihpos.lofter.com/) [文疆原野](http://aihpos.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    17. [](http://jiafeixiangzhendemianhuatang.lofter.com/) [青弦墨韵](http://jiafeixiangzhendemianhuatang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    18. [](http://zhishentianya961.lofter.com/) [只身天涯](http://zhishentianya961.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    19. [](http://1219220034.lofter.com/) [怎么还不长高](http://1219220034.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    20. [](http://liu-yuxi.lofter.com/) [江海寄余生](http://liu-yuxi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    21. [](http://lanshe498.lofter.com/) [支央陌雪](http://lanshe498.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    22. [](http://su040923.lofter.com/) [菇菇桑](http://su040923.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    23. [](http://juhuacan894.lofter.com/) [天才花学家铃舟](http://juhuacan894.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    24. [](http://shuidenghua193.lofter.com/) [水灯华](http://shuidenghua193.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    25. [](http://tangqingge.lofter.com/) [唐青戈](http://tangqingge.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    26. [](http://shoki-tomonami.lofter.com/) [shoki](http://shoki-tomonami.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    27. [](http://ziwoyanemaxxiao.lofter.com/) [Blue☆rhyme](http://ziwoyanemaxxiao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    28. [](http://eleform.lofter.com/) [高杏](http://eleform.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    29. [](http://heiqiyihu666.lofter.com/) [黑崎一护](http://heiqiyihu666.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    30. [](http://hanaaaaa1121.lofter.com/) [Neptune-218℃](http://hanaaaaa1121.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    31. [](http://jiantanideren.lofter.com/) [贱踏你的人](http://jiantanideren.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    32. [](http://alicegirlalicegirl.lofter.com/) [影子小爱](http://alicegirlalicegirl.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    33. [](http://qingzhishaojiu.lofter.com/) [青之烧酒](http://qingzhishaojiu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    34. [](http://benxingnanyi247.lofter.com/) [安樱√](http://benxingnanyi247.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    35. [](http://oijke.lofter.com/) [oijke](http://oijke.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    36. [](http://maoaichidangao.lofter.com/) [不吃鱼的猫爱吃戚风蛋糕](http://maoaichidangao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    37. [](http://suzukimapi.lofter.com/) [「不透明人間」](http://suzukimapi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    38. [](http://guitu560.lofter.com/) [烤肉！！](http://guitu560.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    39. [](http://xstrawberryshrimpx.lofter.com/) [-草莓味虾角-](http://xstrawberryshrimpx.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    40. [](http://xstrawberryshrimpx.lofter.com/) [-草莓味虾角-](http://xstrawberryshrimpx.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    41. [](http://kishikitsujisuki.lofter.com/) [子猫愛](http://kishikitsujisuki.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    42. [](http://1037969799.lofter.com/) [Arzack](http://1037969799.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    43. [](http://1037969799.lofter.com/) [Arzack](http://1037969799.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    44. [](http://hineshika.lofter.com/) [哂西](http://hineshika.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    45. [](http://bingko1124.lofter.com/) [西天取片饼小三](http://bingko1124.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    46. [](http://aeilta.lofter.com/) [辅贤](http://aeilta.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    47. [](http://aeilta.lofter.com/) [辅贤](http://aeilta.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    48. [](http://fs-fengzheng.lofter.com/) [地 雷 生 成 机](http://fs-fengzheng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    49. [](http://inpoullove.lofter.com/) [不见月。](http://inpoullove.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    50. [](http://erjiao483.lofter.com/) [二蕉](http://erjiao483.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    51. 加载中...
    52. 查看更多




[→](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_109921d6)  
[←](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_10a17c1e)

  
© [时生总是来晚一步](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)  


  
  


  
[](https://www.lofter.com/message/rootsoftheking)  


  
[](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/view)  



End file.
